


Kiss Me (On This Cold December Night)

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Forehead Kisses, Homesick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, holiday baking, soft shit, tons of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: It clicks for Mitch, then. It’s the same sad smile Auston wore all last December. The same slight hunch in his shoulders that he gets when he’s really missing his mom.“Homesick?”Auston nods.





	Kiss Me (On This Cold December Night)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Old December night by Michael Buble
> 
> I wrote this fic around this time last year but never posted it. I have been holiday baking a ton lately and was reminded of this fic. So I fixed it up and here it is!

Mitch is singing along to his Pandora and dancing around the kitchen alone. He always made cookies with his nana during Christmas time, and this was the first year he wasn’t able to go to her house for the holiday. He found himself feeling extremely homesick and figured he could remedy it with baking the cookies.

The oven is still preheating and Mitch is stirring a concoction of flour, eggs, butter, and sugar when he hears his apartment buzzer.

He continues to hum along to the song as he answers the door.

Auston is standing in the doorway with his hands in his pocket, “Hi.”  
Mitch stops humming and furrows his brow, “Are you okay?”  
Auston nods.  
“Come in, come in,” Mitch opens the door more and lets Auston through.

Mitch puts his hand on Auston’s arm and cocks his head, “What’s up?”  
Auston shrugs.   
“Aus, you can tell me. It’s just me…”  
Auston looks at Mitch and smiles sad, “It’s nothing, Mitch.”

It clicks for Mitch, then. It’s the same sad smile Auston wore all last December. The same slight hunch in his shoulders that he gets when he’s really missing his mom.

“Homesick?”  
Auston nods.   
“Well,” Mitch pecks his cheek, “You’re just in time, then! Because I am making Nana Marner’s famous Christmas cookies!”  
Auston’s eyes widen, “You can bake?”  
Mitch confidently walks back through his kitchen, “Nope!”

Auston laughs and man, is that music to Mitch’s ears.

“I’m only half joking. I used to bake with my Nana every year around this time and we would make a ton of different cookies and chocolates.”  
Auston smiles, watching Mitch move throughout the kitchen, “That’s really cool, Marns.”  
Mitch winks, “Well thanks, Matts.”

Mitch continues to go about the recipe, adding in new ingredients here and there, singing along to the music.

“How about you help me?”   
Auston shakes his head, “I’ll leave the baking and the singing up to you. I’d only ruin it.”  
“Nonsense!” Mitch holds his hand out over the island and Auston hesitates slightly before taking it.

Mitch swings Auston’s arm over, causing him to twirl as he made his way to the other side of the counter.

Mitch giggles, his eyes were bright and his smile wide. A sight Auston always feels so blessed to see.

Mitch begins to explain the long process he’s going through to make these cookies, it means nothing to Auston, but he listens intently anyways. Hearing Mitch babble about things he’s passionate about, the spark in his eye that he gets, it makes Auston so happy. If Mitch wanted to, Auston would let him talk for hours.

Auston’s arms find their way around Mitch’s waist as Mitch sirs and sings.

Mitch cranes his head behind him and kisses Auston soft and sweet. Before he cam pull away, Auston moves his hand up Mitch’s stomach, up his chest, and cups his face.

Mitch makes small little gasps into Auston’s mouth as Auston runs his fingers over certain spots on his stomach and ribs that he knows made Mitch squirm. He gets to one particularly ticklish spot under his ribs which causes Mitch to yelp, almost dropping the mixing bowl he’s holding in the process.

“Shit,” he murmurs under his breath, placing it back onto the counter. He puts his hands on the counter to steady himself and figure out what he had to do next in the recipe.

Auston sheepishly scratches the nape of his neck, smirking, “Whoops?”

Mitch shoves at his chest, but Auston’s solid as a rock and doesn’t move. Auston chuckles at Mitch and leans down to kiss his cheek.

Mitch turns his attention back to baking. He continues to hum along to the music as he stirs.

“I love this song,” Mitch smiles to himself as he starts to sing along to Baby It’s Cold Outside.  
Auston rests his head on Mitch’s shoulder and sang low, into his ear.

Mitch is so shocked, he misses the next line of the song.

“You just gonna leave me hanging?” Auston chuckles.   
“Auston Matthews, I had no idea you could sing!”  
Auston smiles, “Anything for you.”

Mitch grins wide and picks up his spoon, singing along to the song. He holds the spot to Auston’s mouth, “Taste!”

Auston smiled and hums, and as soon as he goes to lick it, Mitch moves and smears it all over his nose.

Mitch giggles to himself and Auston shoots him a look.

Mitch clears his throat, “Sorry.”  
“No you’re not,” Auston is staring at Mitch.   
Mitch shakes his head, giggling, “You bet your ass I’m not.”

Auston lunges at Mitch and Mitch ducks around him. When he turns back to Auston, Auston has the spoon in his hand, filled with batter.

Mitch begins to back up slowly, raising his hands, “Okay, okay, listen. What I did was irrational and I should’ve thought about it first. I understand that now.”

Auston clicks his tongue, “Oh no, I don’t think you do.”

Mitch keeps trying to rationalize with Auston, but it’s too late. Auston grabs Mitch by his waist and pulls him in close. Auston takes the spoon and wipes it down Mitch’s face and onto his shirt before he lets go of him.

Mitch stands in shock, “Okay wow, you did way more to me than I did to you!”  
Auston laughs and licks the spoon, shrugging.

Mitch walks over to Auston and kisses him, tasting the cookie batter on his lips. He sucks on Auston’s bottom lip, biting into it a little.

Auston lets out a groan and his body lurches towards Mitch.

Mitch slips his body away from Auston and goes back to baking.

  
“Aw, Mitch,” Auston grabs Mitch’s wrist, “C’mon.”  
“It’s what you get, you meanie.”  
“Meanie?” Auston laughs, “Great chirp, Mitchell.”  
“Fuck off.”

Auston settles back in behind Mitch, his arms wrapped around his torso head leaning on his back, swaying along to the music with him while he finishes mixing all of the ingredients.

“Hey Auston?”  
Auston lifts his head off of his back, “Yeah?”  
Mitch smiles at him, “I kinda need you to let go of me so I can put the cookies in the oven.  
Auston tightens his grip for a second before letting go of Mitch.

Mitch bends down, put the cookies in the oven, and sets the timer. After, he turns to Auston and put his hands on his chest.

“Hi,” he smiles really wide up at Auston.   
Auston kisses him, “Hi.”  
They stay like that for a second. Just in each others arms, content.

“Look at you, you're a mess,” Auston smiles and runs his hand through Mitch’s hair, causing a bit of dough to fall out of it.  
“Okay but that isn’t my fault!” Mitch protests.   
Auston smiles, “Well gee, I don’t know who else’s fault it could be!”  
Mitch scoffs and turns away from him.

Mitch and decides to take his shirt off. It’s completely covered and gross and it’s useless at this point. Plus, the kitchen is hot with the oven on so, no shirt it is.

Auston makes a noise in his throat as soon as Mitch takes his shirt off and Mitch chuckles.

Mitch turns around with his eyebrows raised slightly, “Can I help you?”  
“Fuck,” Auston breathes and steps forward. “My boyfriend is so hot.”

Auston grabs Mitch’s hips and turns him around to face him. Mitch smiles up at Auston before he brings his hands to Auston’s face and kisses him.

Auston guides them back a bit to the couch. He sits down and stands Mitch between his legs. Auston’s hands are still around Mitch’s bare waist, soft but firm, holding him there. Mitch rests his hands on Auston’s shoulders, feeling the muscles that run throughout his shoulders, down his arms.

  
Mitch kisses Auston, leaning into him. Auston moves himself down as Mitch lowers on top of him and trails kisses down his neck.

“Mitchell,” Auston’s head is up, but his body tenses.  
Mitch stops in his tracks, “what? Is everything okay?”  
“Mitchell,” the tips of Auston’s ears turn pink and he looks into Mitch’s eyes. “I think I love you.”  
Mitch blinks at him, sure he misheard, “I’m sorry, what?”  
“No. I— I do love you.”  
Mitch presses his lips into Auston’s, soft and sweet and short, “I love you too.”  
“Mitch, you don’t need to say it back, I don’t expect you to. But I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and today, watching you sing and dance in the kitchen, watching you smile, it filled my chest with this light that I’ve never felt before. /You/ fill me with this light that I’ve never had before.”  
Mitch kisses Auston again, “You idiot, of course I’m gonna say it back!” Mitch giggles a little and kisses Auston again, “I love you.”

Mitch plans to shower Auston in ‘I love you’s’ every chance he can. Now that he’s said it, he doesn’t want to stop. Auston deserves to hear it and Mitch wants to tell him. Always.

Mitch lays down onto Auston’s chest and nuzzles into his neck, taking in the warmth of him.

“When the cookies finish, wanna watch a Christmas movie?”   
Auston nods and smiles, “I’d love to, Mitchy.”  
“I wonder what’s on ABC Family’s 25 days of Christmas tonight…”  
“Polar Express,” Auston answers quick and easy.

Mitch pulls back so he can look at Auston. He has a small smile on his lips and Auston’s confused.

“What?”   
“Nothing,” Mitch kisses him. “I just love how you knew what was on 25 days of Christmas offhand.”  
Auston smiles, “Whatever.”  
“Whatever,” Mitch mimics. “Shut up, Mr. Cool. We both know you’re secretly a huge fucking dork.”  
Auston smiles and kisses Mitch’s head, “Yeah well, maybe I am.”  
“You are.”

Auston knows he won’t lose an argument with Mitch. He’s annoyingly persistent, plus Auston would let him win every argument easily. Mitch always gets all happy and proud of himself when Auston finally gives in, it makes losing bearable.

“Okay,” Auston smiles softly and rubs Mitch’s back.

As expected, Mitch smiles to himself and looks all confident. “Okay,” he replies and lays his head down on Auston’s chest again.

  
“How are you?” He asks as he plays with the string on Auston’s shirt collar.   
Auston shrugs, “I’m okay. Feeling a lot better with you, honestly.”  
Mitch smiles, “Yeah?”   
“Yeah.”  
“I just… I wanna help. I can’t even imagine how hard it is being so far away from your family, especially with how close you are.”  
“It is hard. I mean, the holidays are great with the team. With you. Just earlier my mom mentioned how she wishes I could be out there with them and it made my heart heavy.”  
Mitch rubs Auston’s chest a little, “Yeah? I’m sure you can figure something out… I could help if you need? Figure out schedules. Maybe we could fly them out here instead?”   
“Yeah,” he fits his hand in Mitch’s hair and starts to play with it, “Yeah, maybe. It’s honestly okay, though.”  
“I just, I don’t want you to be sad.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you,” Mitch’s voice is soft.

  
They lay there for a while, just like that. Mitch on top of Auston. It’s comforting and nice.

The timer goes off soon enough and Mitch pops up to get them out of the oven.

Auston follows Mitch into the kitchen and goes to pick up one of the cookies from the tray before Mitch slaps his hand.

“OW! Mitch!”   
“No touching!” His voice is all stern and he’s glaring at Auston. “You’re gonna burn your tongue.”  
Auston rolls his eyes, “Fine _mom._ “   
“Don’t start with me!” Mitch laughs a little, unable to keep a straight face with Auston.

“How long do I have to wait?”   
“Only like, 5 minutes. It’s fine. You’re gonna be fine.”  
“I may die.”  
“You’re so dramatic,” Mitch rolls his eyes.

  
When Mitch thinks Auston’s not looking, he steals a piece off of a cookie. Auston spins around though and catches him red handed.

“HA! CAUGHT!”   
“I’m just tasting them! Gotta make sure they’re baked fully! You know, quality control.”   
Auston raises his eyebrows in doubt, “Oh do you now?”

Mitch nods and shoves a whole ass cookie into his mouth.

“Jerk.”

Mitch smiles big and his teeth are all covered in chocolate and it’s disgusting and Auston has never been more in love.

“Fine,” Mitch sighs and nudges the tray over with the oven mitt, “Take one.”

Auston smiles and grabs one, making a small _'mmm'_  sound. “Mitchell Marner, full time hockey player, par time baker.”  
Mitch blushes, “They are pretty fucking good, aren’t they?”   
“They’re so good, wow.”  
Mitch smiles, proud of himself. “Nana would be proud. I should send her a picture! She’d never believe me if I just told her I baked her cookies without proof.”

Mitch all but climbs on the counter so that he can get the perfect angle on his cookies (“Gotta make the picture look as good as the cookies taste”).

“There!” He presses a button on his phone. “Done.”

Auston smiles at Mitch like he hung the moon and Mitch wants to hide but also never wants him to stop looking at him that way.

“What?”  
“I’m not homesick anymore,” Auston smiled at Mitch, leaning in to kiss him.   
Mitch smiles, “Yeah? Why not?”   
“Because you’re my home.”


End file.
